Chambers for growing plants, or small greenhouses, are well known in the art. In general, chambers for growing plants are open to the environment and mainly rely on ambient light or natural sunlight to promote growth.
Some chambers include a horticultural lamps either suspended from the chamber or positioned near the chamber to direct the horticultural light onto the plants.
Some chambers for growing plants can have a closed box. The box generally has a fixed and rigid size and shape. Although the light source might be displaceable within the box, the sides of the box remain rigid.
However, these rigid designs are suitable to adjust to the size of the plants. In fact, some plants remain close to the soil during growth. Furthermore, most plants grow from a seed to their actual fully grown size in weeks or months.
Therefore, there is a need for a plant growing apparatus that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of what is known in the art.